


Liam生了个孩子

by octoxox



Category: Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octoxox/pseuds/octoxox
Summary: 生孩子文学（？）
Relationships: Liam Gallagher & Noel Gallagher, Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Kudos: 8





	Liam生了个孩子

**Author's Note:**

> 算是父亲节写的（？）  
> 灵感来源于我贴的那张图和一个关于前列腺压迫的分析  
> 不长  
> 第一人称 缸视角  
> 很不科学，我对生孩子和怀孕的唯一了解就是生理书和找的几个视频

Liam发出了难受的哼哼声，我几乎一下就惊醒了。我感受到了床单的湿润，就知道他破水了。我赶忙把他扶起来。他紧紧的抱住我，呜咽道:“哥，我好像要生了……”

我真想抽自己一巴掌,为什么要把他搞怀孕，让他现在受苦。我现在只能干坐着，苦等私人医生来帮忙。

Liam发出了一声尖叫，抓住了我的手。  
“妈的好疼!”他骂道，“操!

我帮他把裤子脱下来，让他在房间里走动，催产。Liam 整个人的体重几乎都压在了我身上。他在孕期胖了很多，把因为酒精和毒品掉下来的体重全部补回来了。Liam 说他的胸胀，我看了一眼，他的乳房已经被奶水涨的快赶上我年轻时候操的那个大乳妹子了。好想吸，罪恶的想法占据了我的头脑，但是我不想和一个未出世的婴儿抢奶喝。他仿佛猜透了我的想法，主动把他散发着奶香味的nipple露出来，让我吸，说能缓解胀痛。我的嘴唇几乎一碰到他的nipple, 一股奶水就喷了出来，呛得我直咳嗽。他满足的哼了哼,亲了我一口，嘟囔着什么哥哥真好我爱你什么的。

谢天谢地医生终于来了【作者注: 就是我鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅】。她摸了摸Liam的肚子，说了句再等等就去旁边坐着了。我心想卧槽这个人怎么能这样没看我的宝贝都难受成什么样了吗!但是我看了-眼他就改变了主意。Liam像-只发情的小母猫趴在地上，屁股高高翘起，不知道以为谁在操他。我带着满肚子的问号问医生是怎么回事，医生只是说宝宝出来的时候压到了他的前列腺。她看了我一-眼，说:“你们gay不会不知道前列腺是什么对吧。” 我没有回答，这个问题太尴尬了。

Liam的几把完全立起来了，医生说该开始了。她把Liam扶到床上,让他的双腿抬高。

我捏了捏Liam的手:“孩子的头可比我的几把要大多了吧。"Liam 的脸羞得通红，用手捶了我一拳。可是他现在跟小猫一样-点杀伤力都没有。我咬上他的耳朵，低声说:“你要把力气留给宝宝哦..

Liam的身体一阵颤栗，几乎我说完的一瞬间就射了出来。他不知所措的呆在那里，精液打湿了他的小腹。医生不知道从什么地方冒出来了，她用只有我们两个才能听见的音量说:“继续， 如果你不介意的话可以用手指插他，让他放松一点。”她看到我在犹豫，又加了一句:“ 可以减少他的痛苦。

她把Liam扶到跪着的姿势(好吧也可以是dogstyle)，向我挑了一下眉，我只好把一根手指插了进去。这时的气氛和平常很不一样。Liam周身散发着奶香味，我完全能在他里面进出自如，甚至能摸到宝宝的头。医生让Liam使劲，一次次推着他的腰。Liam-一次次吸气、吐气，还有射，后来他只能射出来星点前液了。我不断的安慰他，亲吻他落下眼泪的眼角。

在Liam的一声惨叫中，宝宝终于在黎明的时候降生了，是个小伙子。我抱紧了Liam,呢喃道:“You didit, i'm so proud of you....…”Liam笑着看着怀里的婴儿，不断的夸他有多么漂亮什么什么的，要我说他还没有Liam的十分之一漂亮。我们的家人都来了。Peggy 哭着说什么感谢上帝，要我说应该感谢Liam,因为他就是我的上帝。Lennon,我的大儿子，激动的扯住我的衣角，问我可不可以摸摸他的小弟弟。我说当然可以，把小儿子抱给Lennon看。Lennon说他很漂亮，在他脸上轻轻抚摸了一下，又小声说了一句“我好爱他”。我可是搞音乐的，这点音量我还是能听见的，我的嘴角抽搐了一下。 不知道我有没有想多，但这个是我第一次看到Liam的反应，虽然我们现在很幸福，但我不想让Lennon重蹈覆辙，毕竟躲躲藏藏的活着太辛苦了。但是别人都没有看见我的反应，因为他们的注意力都在婴儿身上。Lennon凑上来在Liam脸上亲了一下，Liam 笑着问他什么时候对他爹这么好了，Lennon红着脸跑开了。

太阳一跳一跳的升起，全家人都在看着日出。Liam轻声说:“He is the morning glory." 我接上了话:“Glory......就叫他Gene怎么样?”Peggy补了一句:“Gene has gene of you two! and mine!”大家都被她逗笑了。【gene也是基因的意思】

几个月以后，绿洲的新专辑释出，(what's the story) morning glory，有点长，但是是好名字。  
是我们的爱。

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading.x


End file.
